


Eternity

by thesockmonster



Series: Cradle Of Hope [2]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 02:01:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6310645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesockmonster/pseuds/thesockmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This, Yifan knows, is what eternity is meant for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

There’s something poetic about the curve of Yixing’s lips, the curl of his fingers, the softness in his eyes. If Yifan were a more artistic man, he would use his tongue to tell the world of Yixing’s perfection while keeping Yixing cradled in his arms for himself. Instead, he uses his tongue to show only Yixing how much he means to him. He adores Yixing more than any other he’s ever met and Yifan tells him with kisses over cool skin, his tongue lingering when he runs it up the length of Yixing’s neck.

“You’re in a mood tonight,” Yixing hums. His arms are draped loosely around Yifan’s shoulders, his eyes dark as he smiles down at his lover.

“Just thinking,” Yifan answers, his hands clutching Yixing’s sides and gliding upward. He has to look up at Yixing from his position, but it’s a perfect angle. Yifan has always enjoyed Yixing being in his lap as much as Yixing enjoys it.

Yixing doesn’t openly react to Yifan’s wandering touches, but he does shift into them - a silent plea for more. “About?”

“Always you,” Yifan answers with a smile.

Yixing dips to press his lips against Yifan’s. It’s just a brief kiss, but one of affection. “Sometimes I believe you are trying to woo me when you already have me,” Yixing murmurs.

Yifan thinks it’s the other way around. Yixing has been at the center of Yifan’s world for centuries and every time there’s a moment’s hesitation, Yixing is there with his soothing presence and overflowing love. “Because you have me under your spell,” Yifan teases. He’s told Yixing the same words on many occasions and Yixing always answers him with tinkling laughter. There’s a spark, a surge of something stronger than love that runs through them both and Yifan closes his eyes to savor it as Yixing leans against him.

Yixing’s fingers comb through Yifan’s hair, his lips light as they course down to Yifan’s neck. He expects the scrape of Yixing’s teeth and still the sensation sends shivers down his spine. Yifan tightens his grip on Yixing’s sides just as Yixing bites.

This, Yifan knows, is what eternity is meant for.


End file.
